Through the Generations
by wild4warriors101
Summary: This is a new story about Mistyfoot's kits, Willowpaw and Angelkit, and it will go down so that there are many generations. Story is way better than summary!
1. Willowpaw's Destiny (first gen)

**Hey, Fictioners! This is everyone's favorite author back to you with a new Warriors story! This story will be based on the Warriors game I play with a few friends out in the courtyard. If you guys are reading this, I love you all! Anyways, this story will start off with Mistyfoot having a kit, Willowkit, and then flash-forwarding to her having another kit, Angelkit, and then she'll sadly die. But please enjoy as we see how it goes through the generations of Warriors.**

_xxx_

Mistyfoot licked the huge tom's rumpled fur. She was still exhausted from the previous events, but all she focused on was her handsome kit.

"You did great," Jasminebloom complimented.

Mistyfoot smiled. "Thank you, Jasminebloom. Will you go get Scarstar so that he can make the announcement?" Mistyfoot asked.

"Yes, Mistyfoot," Jasminebloom said and ducked out of the medicine den.

The breeze floated through the entrance of the medicine den and swirled around inside. Mistyfoot sighed happily and nuzzled her kit.

"Willowkit," Mistyfoot meowed. Then, she fell into a deep sleep.

_xxx_

"One more big push, Mistyfoot!" Jasminebloom encouraged her good friend.

Mistyfoot pushed and the mewling of a kit filled the medicine den. She went limp, exhausted.

"A she-cat! Oh, Mistyfoot, she's absolutely gorgeous." Jasminebloom said and set the wailing kit down next to Mistyfoot.

The kit was completely white with a pink nose. She opened her eyes and Mistyfoot saw that they were beautiful and blue. Was it just Mistyfoot, or did this time seem a lot… harder?

Her sweet Willowkit of five moons padded over, his dark brown stripes gleaming on his lighter chestnut fur. "Mother, she's so precious." He purred.

Mistyfoot smiled weakly. Then white spots began to swim in her vision. Aches started to overcome her body.

"Mother?" Willowkit asked, scared.

The last thing Mistyfoot saw was her two beautiful kits together. "Angel," She whispered.

And then she died.

_xxx_

Willowkit stepped up on Highrock. Scarstar looked down at him. He looked back with pride and respect in his eyes.

A loud cheering tore his gaze from Scarstar to the audience. There was Angelkit, cheering as loud as she could for her older brother. Of course since she was only a moon old, Jasminebloom stood close by, guarding Angelkit with all the ferocity that his mother would have.

"Willowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be Moonflower. I hope Moonflower will pass down all she knows to you." Scarstar announced.

Moonflower stepped onto the Highrock. "Moonflower, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Mistyfoot and you have shown yourself to be courageous and caring. You will be the mentor of Willowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Scarstar continued.

Moonflower and Willowpaw gently touched noses.

"Willowpaw! Willowpaw!" The Clan shouted, Angelkit's high-pitched squeal louder than any other voice.

"I will wake you in the apprentice's den when I am ready for you." Moonflower informed him. She then licked his cheek and walked off.

"Willowkit! Willowkit!" Angelkit mewed as he walked off of Highrock.

"Willow_paw_." Willowpaw corrected his sister.

"Willowpaw! Willowpaw! I changed your moss in the nursery!" Angelkit exclaimed.

"Uh, Angelkit… I sleep in the apprentice's den now." Willowpaw said. Angelkit looked crest-fallen.

"But I'm sure I could stop in and talk to you." Willowpaw added.

Angelkit smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Willowpaw licked his sister's fur and they both purred loudly.

"I hope I'm as good an apprentice as you." Angelkit said.

"No, you'll be better." Willowpaw said.

"I don't think so."

_xxx_

Willowpaw closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. The tree leaves rustled. The wind whistled. And there was a faint scrabbling noise.

He opened his eyes and searched for the source of the sound. He saw a flash of brown and pounced. The vole was dead instantly.

"Very good, young one," Moonflower observed. Willowpaw shone with pride.

"You may catch two more fresh-kill and then go back to camp." She ordered.

Willowpaw looked at his paws. He didn't want to ask too much of his mentor, but he really wanted to get a chance to try out some new techniques.

Moonflower smiled. "Have patience, young one. One day you will bring down the entire forest. Patience is the way of the warrior." She said insightfully.

Willowpaw nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Moonflower." He said and began to stalk for some more prey.

He managed to catch a fat rabbit and a mouse before he went back to camp.

Angelkit was waiting patiently when he arrived. "Willowpaw, you're here!" She exclaimed.

Willowpaw smiled. "Yeah, and I got you a rabbit."

Angelkit meowed happily. "Thank you so much! I love rabbits."

"I know, silly, that's exactly why I got you one." Willowpaw said and nuzzled his sister.

Angelkit began to eat her rabbit, chewing noisily. Soon, it was sundown.

"I have to go to the nursery. Beautykit and I set up our moss next to each other and now we talk before bed." Angelkit mewed.

"Okay, Angelkit. I have to go too. My spot in the apprentice den can't be vacant for too long!" Willowpaw said.

Angelkit looked down sadly. "We miss you in the nursery." She meowed quietly.

Willowpaw nuzzled his sister. "I miss you too. But we'll be together in the warrior den within a year, I promise." He said.

Angelkit licked her brother's shoulder and leaped off to the nursery.

Willowpaw sighed. He wouldn't give up his sister for all the prey in the forest, or the power in StarClan.


	2. The Mysterious Apprentice (first gen)

**Hello again, my dear Fictionpeople! This is chapter 2 of 'Through the Generations.' Please enjoy!**

_xxx_

Willowpaw tiptoed through the underbrush. There was something unlike he'd ever seen... a fawn. It was standing just outside RiverClan territory. He dropped to his haunches and began to move toward the deer. It was unsuspecting, chewing a few frosted over leaves.

He moved toward the fawn and prepared to pounce. His front paws just left the ground before a RiverClan cat darted into the clearing, startling the fawn and causing it to bound off.

Willowpaw growled. He definitely needed to work on his scent location.

"Who are you? And why are you in our Clan?" The cat hissed. He studied the cat and could see that she was a gorgeous calico with big yellow sniffed and could tell that it was a she-cat. Apprentice.

"I'm not _in _your Clan. I'm outside it." Willowpaw meowed.

"You're on the border," The apprentice growled.

"I'm _near _the border. Not on it." Willowpaw said.

The apprentice hissed and her claws shot out. "Get out of my Clan." She growled.

"Didn't we just go through this?" He asked.

The she-cat pounced. He clawed her cheek hard and she cowered on the ground in pain.

Willowpaw immediately felt terrible. He always had a soft spot for cats in pain.

He slowly moved toward the cat. Tears clouded her lovely eyes and he licked her uninjured cheek.

The she-cat then rolled him over on his back and clawed his shoulder. "Surprise is the warrior's greatest weapon." She said and bolted back into the forest.

Willowpaw was left surprised. He wasn't very injured since the scratch wasn't deep, but he was still shocked.

He slowly made his way back to camp, burning with shame since he didn't catch anything for the fresh-kill pile. Oh, well. Leaf-bare was coming soon, so most of the prey had gone anyway.

Willowpaw entered camp and everyone was muttering. "Angelpaw," One cat muttered. "Only an apprentice," Another cat meowed.

Fear struck his heart. His sister... was she okay?

He ran to the apprentice's den. She wasn't there. Dread overcame him. Where was his sister? If anything had happened to her... he shivered at the unfinished thought.

Willowpaw ransacked the camp. He saw no sign of his sister. He walked past the fresh-kill pile, his eyes clouded with tears, when he saw white in the corner of his eye. He stopped and saw his sister.

"Angelpaw!" He exclaimed and nuzzled his sister.

"Hi, Willowpaw! Oh, your shoulder! Is it okay? Do you need to see Lightningstorm?" Angelpaw asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright? Everyone's talking about you and I couldn't find you... I thought you'd already gone to StarClan." Willowpaw admitted.

"Well, I'm fine. And the reason everyone is talking about me is because... I caught a deer!" Angelpaw exclaimed and pointed her tail toward the exact fawn he was stalking earlier.

Willowpaw was proud of his sister, but he really wished that he had caught that fawn.

He forced a smile. "That's great, Angelpaw!" He exclaimed and licked his sister's ear.

Angelpaw grinned as well. "You can have a leg." She mewed and tore a leg off the deer.

"Thanks," Willowpaw meowed and took the leg. They dragged it back to the apprentice den and began to eat.

"So," Angelpaw said between mouthfuls. "What do you know about ShadowClan?" She sounded rather hesitant. What was that about?

"Why would you want to know about ShadowClan?" Willowpaw spat. "They're the worst Clan to ever have been made by StarClan."

"I just want to know, um... things to say that will offend them during battle." Angelpaw muttered.

"Oh. Well, ShadowClan is hurt by the mention of Raggedstar. Brokenstar too." Willowpaw replied.

"Where are they located?" Angelpaw asked.

Willowpaw looked suspiciously at his sister. "Why are you asking all these questions?" He asked.

"No reason." Angelpaw said quickly.

"Alright. Well, ShadowClan is located directly across the Thunderpath." Willowpaw explained.

"Thanks," Angelpaw purred. She rubbed up against him and trotted off.

Willowpaw sighed and began to lick himself clean. Why was Angelpaw asking all those questions? And why, of all Clans, about ShadowClan? What was she hiding? Was she being, StarClan forbid, disloyal to the Clan?

_xxx_

**Sorry for the mega-long wait! I'll have chapter 3 up soon, and then we might move down a generation on chapter 5. Please review!**


	3. The Ache (first gen)

**Hey people! This is chapter 3 of Through the Generations, and this chapter Angelpaw will be disappearing from camp. What will happen? Dun dun DUUUUUN!**

_xxx_

Willowpaw paced the apprentice den floor. Where was she? She should have been back by now. What if she was hurt?

"Why are you so jumpy?" Laurelpaw, a fellow apprentice, asked.

"If Angelpaw isn't back in time for my ceremony..." He trailed off.

"If she isn't back in time then she isn't back in time! Stop worrying." Laurelpaw meowed and nuzzled him. His worries died down, but his gut was telling him Angelpaw wasn't okay.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Scarstar's familiar cry rang out.

He padded beneath the High Rock with Laurelpaw at his side. They were both becoming warriors and Angelpaw wasn't there. He was terrified that she wasn't okay. Their mother had left him responsible for the care of his younger sister, and he wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Willowpaw, Laurelpaw, Silverpaw and Featherpaw, please come forward." Scarstar meowed. The four apprentices stepped onto the High Rock.

"I, Scarstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Scarstar asked.

Just then, Angelpaw arrived beneath High Rock. His worries were put to rest, but replaced by curiosity.

"I do," Willowpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowtail. StarClan honors your courage and sacrifice, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Scarstar declared.

Scarstar rested his head on Willowtail's shoulder and Willowtail licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Willowtail! Willowtail!" The Clan exclaimed.

Willowtail looked down at Angelpaw and saw that she was smiling as she chanted.

He puffed out his chest and beamed as the ceremonies went on. Laurelpaw became Laurelfur, Silverpaw became Silvereye, and Featherpaw became Featherpool.

"We also have a kit ready to become an apprentice. Rainkit, please step forward." Scarstar meowed. A small grey she-kit stepped forward, her legs quaking. Willowtail smiled at the kit and she nodded respectfully, her eyes extremely wide.

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw." Scarstar declared. Rainkit's blue eyes widened even more.

"Your mentor will be Willowtail. I hope Willowtail will pass down all he knows to you." Scarstar continued.

Willowtail glowed with pride. Already a mentor! It was his dream come true.

Scarstar turned to Willowtail. "Willowtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Moonflower, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and strong. You will be the mentor of Rainpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Willowtail nodded to his leader. He and Rainpaw touched noses and the Clan chanted, "Rainpaw! Rainpaw!"

"Congratulations." Willowtail said to his apprentice after the ceremony had finished.

"Th-thank you. And to you as well." Rainpaw mewed. She seemed to be afraid of Willowtail.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Rainpaw. I'm only your mentor." Willowtail said.

Rainpaw nodded and nuzzled her mentor gently before bounding off to meet her family.

Willowtail sighed happily and Angelpaw ran up to him. "Hey, Willowtail! Congratula-"

"Where were you at the beginning of the ceremony?" Willowtail asked.

Angelpaw shrunk back at the severity in his voice. "I- I was out hunting." She squeaked. Willowtail was reminded of when she was a tiny kit.

"No you weren't. You don't smell like you were out hunting." He boomed.

She drew herself up and looked so different. She looked like a warrior, prepared to fight for the safety of her Clan. "Well, I was. And you don't need to know exactly where I am every second of every sunrise. I'm an apprentice now. I can do things."

Willowtail was surprised by this outburst. He flattened his ears. "I am a warrior. It's my job to protect you. You're only an apprentice. And you may not talk to me that way." He hissed.

"You're mouse-brained. You're a mouse-brained warrior who will never amount to anything." Angelpaw growled, her tail sweeping.

"And you're fox dung!" Willowtail yowled.

Angelpaw stopped short. "Whatever I am, I'm better than you." She meowed and padded away.

Willowtail was extremely hurt by his sister's words. _So what, _he thought._ I don't care about her. May StarClan shred her into mousedust. _He hated his sister. She was a spoiled apprentice who didn't deserve a Clan as great as ThunderClan.

He stalked over to the warrior den, but he couldn't help noticing Angelpaw slipping behind the nursery. He knew for a fact that there was an exit to camp back there...

No, he mustn't think about that. He reminded himself that he hated his sister and walked inside the den.

_xxx_

"Show me your mouse stalk." Willowtail instructed.

Rainpaw nodded and dropped into a low crouch. She slowly moved forward and pounced on a small pebble.

"Very good." Willowtail complimented. Rainpaw smiled and nodded respectfully.

Willowtail looked up to the sky and could see that it was a dark and gloomy grey with clouds blocking the sun's view.

"Okay, let's get back to camp. It looks like it might rain." Willowtail meowed. The two began to walk back to camp together.

When they arrived there, Laurelfur ran over. "Willowtail! Have you seen Angelpaw? She hasn't been here since last moonrise." She said.

Dread overcame him. No, Angelpaw. Where was she?

"No. No, I haven't seen her. Have you scented her?" Willowtail asked.

"Peachpelt's sending out search patrols. Will you go along?" Laurelfur asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"Can I come?" Rainpaw asked timidly.

Willowtail glanced at Laurelfur. "She might be able to help. They always played together." She said.

He nodded. "You can come, Rainpaw."

Rainpaw nodded gratefully. "We have to go now, though. It's about to rain."

The search patrols gathered and went out into the forest. It immediately began to pour. Willowtail's flank was drenched, but he didn't care. He only cared about Angelpaw.

They searched the entire forest. Her pawprints would've been washed away by the mud, and her scent from the rain smell.

He was heartbroken. Did their fight make her leave? No, it couldn't have. But he did call her fox dung...

"Willowtail!" Silvereye called. Willowtail snapped his head up, hoping they had caught a sign. "We caught a scent." StarClan seemed to be in his favor.

"Where is it?" Willowtail demanded.

"It gets stronger at ShadowClan's territory." Silvereye meowed hesitantly.

Willowtail stopped breathing. That's why she asked all those questions.

"Willowtail..." Silvereye started. Willowtail didn't think... he just ran as fast as he could.

He didn't even know where he was going. He just knew he needed his sister and she wasn't there. She would never return.

He stopped at the falls and stared over the edge at the rushing water. He thought about jumping over... but StarClan didn't deserve him. StarClan was too great for a terrible warrior like him.

Willowtail began to yowl at the top of his lungs. For Angelpaw. For his lost father. For his mother. "MISTYFOOT! Oh no, Mistyfoot, why! Why did you leave me for StarClan? Please come back! I need you! Please!" He continued until his lungs and throat burned.

He pressed his muzzle into his paws and screamed, not caring that his lungs were struggling for air and his throat was scraped raw. He needed his mother. His father. His beloved Angelpaw.

"Come back," He whispered. "Please, Angelpaw, come back."

But she would never go back to ThunderClan. Nothing could change that.

_xxx_

**Sorry for the long wait! This is chapter three, and PLEASE review and tell your friends!**


	4. The Battle (first gen)

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while (this goes for last chapter too). I've been extremely busy lately, but I'm back now! :)**

_xxx_

Willowtail strode out of the warrior den, the sun glinting on his back. He stretched and looked around camp. His days had become fuller since he had been appointed to deputy, taken on an apprentice, and his mate, Laurelfur, had been pregnant with her first litter.

"Ah, hello, Willowtail," Blazepelt, an elder, greeted him.

Willowtail nodded toward his friend.

"How's Laurelfur?" Blazepelt asked.

"I was just going to check on her now, but she's fine. Her kitting will be soon." Willowtail said.

"More warriors for the Clan, I see. Send her my congratulations, will you?" Blazepelt asked.

"Of course, Blazepelt." Willowtail replied and stalked over to the nursery. It had been 5 moons since Angelpaw disappeared and he thought about her every day.

He stepped into the nursery and saw Laurelfur, her belly heavily swollen, nibbling on a mouse.

"Good morning," Willowtail said and nuzzled his mate.

"Morning," Laurelfur purred.

"How are my little darlings?" Willowtail asked.

"They're well. Jasminebloom thinks they'll come soon." Laurelfur said with a smile.

"Really?" Willowtail exclaimed.

Laurelfur chuckled. "Yes, dear."

Willowtail spent a little while with his beautiful mate, but then he went off to find his apprentice.

"LOSTPAW? LOSTPAW!" Willowtail shouted for his apprentice.

A small ginger ball of fur tumbled toward him and crashed into his side. He winced and jumped to his feet, alert.

Lostpaw giggled and stuck her wiggling rump into the air. Willowtail growled playfully and pounced.

The apprentice jumped to the side and jumped on him while he was down. "Gotcha!" She declared.

A glint of amusement formed in Willowtail's eye and he jumped off the ground, throwing Lostpaw about a foxlength away.

"Hey, no fair!" Lostpaw whined.

"Do you think fair really matters in battle?" Willowtail asked.

Lostpaw shook her fluffy head just as Rainberry passed. Rainberry had become a warrior about a moon ago, a result of Willowtail's excellent training.

"Hey, Rainberry!" Willowtail called to his former apprentice.

"Oh, hello, Willowtail. Hello Lostpaw." Rainberry meowed.

Lostpaw nodded respectfully. "Have a nice day, Rainberry!" She exclaimed.

A glint of happiness formed in Rainberry's eye as she passed her former mentor and his apprentice.

"So, who wants to go out hunting?" Willowtail asked once Rainberry had gone.

"Me!" Lostpaw exclaimed and rubbed against her mentor gently.

Willowtail's tail curled up happily. "Alright, let's go, mouse-brain! I bet I can beat you there!" And he took off, Lostpaw racing after him.

"Gah! How did you beat me?" Willowtail asked.

"Because I'm faster!" Lostpaw exclaimed.

"I let you win." Willowtail claimed.

Lostpaw opened her mouth, ready to retort, but a rustling in the bushes stopped her. The scent of a vole alerted his scent glands and Lostpaw instinctively dropped into the hunting crouch. Willowtail was proud of his intelligent apprentice.

She crept forward silently and leaped into the bushes. Willowtail heard a loud squeal and then silence. A few heartbeats later, Lostpaw bounded out, a large vole hanging from her jaws.

"Extremely well done! That vole wouldn't see you coming in a thousand moons." Willowtail meowed, impressed.

Lostpaw purred her thanks.

"Okay, how about you go up by Twolegplace and catch a little more fresh-kill before coming back to camp, and then when you come back tell me anything you saw while you were out." Willowtail ordered.

Lostpaw nodded and bounded off into the underbrush of the forest.

Willowtail walked back to camp and went immediately to Jasminebloom's den as he did every day. Just to check. Just to be sure.

"Hey, Jasminebloom," He greeted his close friend.

"Oh, hi Willowtail! Are you alright?" Jasminebloom asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just was wondering if you had any, uh-"

"No, Willowtail. I didn't get any messages from StarClan about her." Jasminebloom interrupted.

Willowtail looked down. "I just thought that you might have gotten something... it is her birthday after all." He muttered.

"You remembered." Jasminebloom meowed.

"A brother never forgets." Willowtail said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Go rest. You look as if you haven't slept in moons." She instructed.

Willowtail nodded. "Thank you, Jasminebloom."

He walked off to the warrior den to take a little mid-morning nap.

The acrid scent of the Thunderpath filled Willowtail's nostrils. Monsters were almost constant on the pungent path.

He just then realized that he was right across from ShadowClan territory. A white ball of fluff was standing across it, yowling his name. "Willowtail! Willowtail!" It screamed.

"Angelpaw! Angelpaw, I'm here!" He replied.

"I need you! Help me!" Angelpaw whined.

"Okay, I'm coming! Hang on, I'll be right there." Willowtail exclaimed and waited for a pause in the oncoming monsters.

He dashed out into the Thunderpath and ran as fast as he could. But as he came closer to the other side, Angelpaw began to look more like Mistyfoot. And by the time he was across the Thunderpath, Angelpaw _was _Mistyfoot.

"Mom," He gasped and nuzzled his mother. "I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much."

"I don't have much time. Willowtail," Mistyfoot meowed and used her tail to lift her son's chin. "The angel will die at your paw."

Willowtail was lost. The angel will die at your paw? What did that mean?

He stretched and padded out of the warrior den. Lostpaw was just racing into camp, her eyes wild and her fur sticking up.

"Lostpaw! What's wrong? You look as if you've just seen StarClan hunting on our territory." Willowtail chuckled.

"Not StarClan. ShadowClan." Lostpaw wheezed.

He suddenly turned serious. "What is ShadowClan doing here?"

"I have no idea! But I heard a white cat talking about attacking camp! Oh, Willowtail, I'm so frightened!" Lostpaw exclaimed.

Willowtail nuzzled his apprentice, but comforting her was the last thing on his mind. What white cat? Why was ShadowClan coming?

"Lostpaw, go alert the warriors and apprentices. Tell them to get the queens, kits and elders safe. I'll go inform Scarstar and Jasminebloom. Go now." He ordered and raced to Scarstar's den. Only he and Jasminebloom knew that Scarstar was on his last life.

"ShadowClan is attacking camp. Everyone on guard." He screamed to Scarstar before running to Jasminebloom's den.

"Get cobwebs together. ShadowClan is attacking camp." He meowed, but stopped when he saw that Laurelfur was there.

"Laurelfur!" He exclaimed.

"Willowtail! Are you okay?" Laurelfur asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"

"The kits are coming, Willowtail. What did you say? ShadowClan?"

"It's nothing, darling."

Jasminebloom looked between them. "I'll keep her safe. And I have the cobwebs. Go do your duty, deputy." She said.

Willowtail nodded respectfully and ran back out just as ShadowClan's battle cry rung and the fighting commenced.

He ran out into the battle and looked to see if anyone needed help. He saw Lostpaw battling a ShadowClan warrior with apparent ease and felt a surge of pride.

Suddenly, a black mass of muscle pounced on Willowtail, clawing his back. He yowled and used his paw to claw the warrior's side. "Leave. Me. Alone!" He screamed loudly and the warrior seethed.

"Angeldream won't be too happy. I'm her mate." The warrior snarled before leaping off.

Angeldream. Angelpaw! She was okay! Maybe she would come back to ThunderClan.

His thoughts were interrupted by the growl of Scarstar, facing Greenstar head on. Scarstar was pinned down by the fierce ShadowClan leader and was wailing.

Willowtail raced over and leaped onto Greenstar, raking his claws down the old cat's back. Greenstar yelped and whined, but continued to fight. Willowtail was just about to take a swipe at the cat's underbelly when something jumped on him.

He turned to see a white ball of fluff. At first he reared back, ready to pounce but then he saw her. Angelpaw.

"Angelpaw!" He exclaimed.

The beautiful she-cat grimaced for a heartbeat but then recognized him. "Willowtail," She breathed.

He took a step toward her. "You're okay! Oh StarClan I missed you so much!" He tried to nuzzle her but she stopped him with a hiss.

Willowtail jumped back. "Oh, Angelpaw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He trailed away.

"It's Angeldream actually." She hissed.

"Oh. Sorry! I still can't believe I found you. How is-" Willowtail was cut off by a claw raking his underbelly. It was Greenstar. Willowtail yowled.

It all happened very quick. He had closed his eyes from the pain and he swiped his paw around in an attempt to hit Greenstar.

He hit Angeldream instead.

An earsplitting shriek filled the air. Willowtail ducked as if the sound could hit him. He opened his eyes and saw that Greenstar was fine, but Angeldream was lying on her back, her neck wide open in a bloody gash.

"Angeldream," He whispered.

She didn't hear him. Her screams were too loud.

Suddenly Greenstar yelled the retreat cry and all ShadowClan cats except Angeldream left the clearing.

"Medicine den! Get her to the medicine den!" Willowtail exclaimed. Then he saw Scarstar, bleeding from many deep scratches. "Him as well! Now, go!"

Other cats dragged the two to the medicine den. He followed close behind and waited outside.

It was just sundown when Jasminebloom exited the medicine den.

"Willowtail," She started. The tom sprang to his paws. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"I'll put it simply. Scarstar is with StarClan." She confessed.

He was extremely sad, but he needed to know about Angeldream. "And Angeldream?"

Jasminebloom sighed. "Angeldream has entered a deep rest. She may not awaken. It's possible that she will. But we don't know. Her fate rests with StarClan now."

Willowtail's world was blurry. Angeldream... in a deep rest? He whimpered slightly.

"And there's more. While I was fighting off a cat, another slipped in. Laurelfur and two of your kits are..." Jasminebloom trailed off.

Willowtail didn't want to know, but he had to. "Tell me. Please."

"They're gone." Jasminebloom said.

It was over. Scarstar dead. Laurelfur dead. And two of his precious kits dead. Angeldream in a deep rest from which she may never awaken. It was completely over.

"But there's good news," Jasminebloom meowed. Willowtail looked up as if nothing could be good now. "A kit survived. Her name is Shadowkit. She's black. She has your eyes."

Willowtail looked up. "Shadowkit?" He asked.

Jasminebloom nodded.

"May I meet her?"

Jasminebloom nodded again and beckoned Willowtail inside. He saw a limp grey body along with two small ginger ones, but one was wriggling. He approached it.

"Hello," He said, choking up at the sight of the beautiful kit.

"Mew," The midnight kit replied.

He smiled sadly. "I love you." He meowed.

"Mrrowww." The kit replied and nosed into his paw.

He left the kit to squirm and went to see Laurelfur and the two kits.

"Oh, Laurelfur," He meowed and nosed into her cheek. "I love you so much. You died protecting our kits, and two of them will be forever with you in StarClan. Send me a dream when they become apprentices."

He licked his mate's cheek and moved on to the ginger toms. "Your mother loves you so much, okay? Be good to her. I love you both." He licked their miniscule heads and walked to Scarstar's limp yellow pelt.

"I won't let you down. I'll be the best leader this forest has seen." He said and licked the shoulder he had licked so many times before.

Angeldream's eyes were closed. So unlike her, since her eyes were always so wide and shining. Willowtail licked her to see if she would stir, but to no avail.

"Wake up. Come on, Angeldream, I know you can do it. Just wake up. I'm right here. It's alright. You'll be completely okay. I'm here. Just open your eyes so I can see you. Please. Please, Angeldream." He whispered.

"Please."

_xxx_

**Ooh... sad! Long chapter, though. So Angeldream's in a coma for cats. Heart-wrenching! Will she wake up? You tell me. Vote in the reviews. Just press the little button right there!**


	5. The Journey (second gen)

**Hey, little warriors! This is chapter 5 of Through the Generations, where we start the second generation with Shadowpaw. This'll have more details on her apprenticeship and there will be a very interesting prophecy... read to find out! I'll also put a list of who's leader and whatnot.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Willowstar- handsome brown tabby tom with dark stripes and green eyes**

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

**Deputy: Darkspirit- pure black tom with yellow eyes**

**Medicine cat: Angelcrest- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Warriors: Misteye- grey she-cat with silver eyes**

**Palepelt- pale cream she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice, Juniperpaw**

**Riverpearl- blue she-cat with green eyes**

**Stormpower- stormy grey tabby tom with orange eyes**

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Shadowbranch- brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Nightshade- brown-black tom with lazy yellow eyes**

**Apprentice, Peachpaw**

**Hiddenrock- cinnamon and white tom with blue eyes**

**Bloodtooth- dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Quietpaw**

**Lynxfur- chocolate she-cat with copper eyes**

**Apprentice, Echopaw**

**Tigerwood- fawn tom with green-yellow eyes**

**Indigosky- brown tabby she-cat with sea-green eyes**

**Apprentice, Bonepaw**

**Apprentices: Shadowpaw- black she-cat with silver eyes**

**Juniperpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes**

**Blackpaw- black tom with brown eyes**

**Peachpaw- orange tom with peach eyes**

**Quietpaw- small grey she-cat with blue eyes**

**Echopaw- calico she-cat with amber eyes**

**Bonepaw- cream tom with pale white eyes**

**Queens: Rainberry- silver she-cat with blue eyes (has Darkspirit's three kits)**

**Mintsun- golden she-cat with green eyes (pregnant with Hiddenrock's two kits)**

**Burnheart- sandy longhair she-cat with yellow eyes (pregnant with Willowstar's four kits)**

**Kits: Featherkit- blue she-cat with silver eyes**

**Diamondkit- white she-cat with silver-blue eyes**

**Duskkit- ash tom with yellow eyes**

**Elders: Duskbranch- grey-black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Snowfur- white tom with blue eyes, deaf and blind in one eye**

**Stonepelt- grey tom with grey eyes**

_xxx_

Shadowpaw dropped into the hunting crouch and crept forward. Her hackles were tense and ached with pressure. Her father examined closely and his eyes scanned the position.

"Good. Pounce now!" Willowstar whispered.

Shadowpaw launched into the air and landed squarely on the animal. She broke it's neck swiftly and dropped the prey on the ground.

"You must feel the ground. If you move even a little, it will scamper off." He instructed.

Shadowpaw nodded, eager to learn from her experienced father.

"Alright. Back to camp for us." Willowstar meowed and picked up the fresh-kill. The two began to walk back.

Shadowpaw nuzzled her father. He cuffed the apprentice around her ear. "Little mouse-brain," He teased affectionately.

"You're the mouse-brain here!" Shadowpaw protested.

"Hey! No talking to your leader like that." He boomed, but both he and she knew that he was kidding.

Shadowpaw giggled as they emerged into the clearing.

"Can we check on Angelcrest?" She asked. Shadowpaw had always been very fond of the medicine cat.

"If you wish," Willowstar meowed. "I must go check on Burnheart. You may take Angelcrest something from the fresh-kill pile."

Shadowpaw nodded and took a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile as Willowstar walked away. She padded to the medicine den and set the rabbit down in the center.

"Angelcrest? It's Shadowpaw." The apprentice called.

A white body emerged from behind a boulder. "Hey, there's my favorite apprentice!" She meowed.

Shadowpaw purred and heard a weak coughing. "Who's that?"

"Oh, Featherkit is in with a bit of a cough." Angelcrest replied.

"Whitecough?" Dread overcame Shadowpaw. She knew that whitecough could be fatal in kits, and Featherkit wasn't very healthy anyway.

"Yes, unfortunately. Would you like to see her?" Angelcrest asked.

"Err..." Shadowpaw trailed off.

"It helps to see others. Lets her know she isn't dying, StarClan forbid." Angelcrest meowed.

Shadowpaw nodded and followed Angelcrest behind the boulder that concealed the small blue cat.

"I brought a friend for you, Featherkit." Angelcrest went to mix some herbs while Shadowpaw asked, "How are you, Featherkit?"

"Okay," Featherkit coughed timidly.

"Good! Are you hungry? I'm sure Angelcrest wouldn't mind sharing her rabbit." Shadowpaw suggested.

Featherkit nodded weakly and rested her head on her small paws.

Shadowpaw took a leg from the rabbit and nudged it toward the kit. Featherkit mewed gratefully and began to chew.

"So, how are your siblings?" Shadowpaw asked.

"They're good. I haven't seen them much since..." Featherkit disappeared in a series of coughing.

Shadowpaw licked her shoulder so to calm the young kit.

The two shared tongues for a while before Shadowpaw bid her goodbye and promised to visit.

"Thanks for doing that. I think she'll be better now that she has a friend." Angelcrest meowed.

"Yeah. How did she get whitecough anyway? It's only the middle of leaf-fall." Shadowpaw reminded herself.

Angelcrest sighed. "Well, you know that Featherkit wasn't very healthy when she was kitted. And her lungs aren't strong. She was out of camp with her mother and siblings, near the river, and she fell in about a quarter-moon ago."

Shadowpaw gasped. "Oh, dear. Have you given her Catmint?" She asked.

"None of the warriors want to go out of camp at the time. They're worried about getting a chill, as it's been colder lately." Angelcrest explained.

"I'll go," Shadowpaw meowed.

"No, we need a healthy warrior. I'm sorry, but I-"

"Have you ever seen me in the medicine den sick?" Shadowpaw interrupted.

Angelcrest shook her head slowly.

"So I'd be perfect for the job. I know a place as well." Shadowpaw meowed.

Angelcrest sighed. "Just be back by moonhigh, or your father will make crowfood out of me." She said, an amused glint in her eye.

Shadowpaw nodded gratefully and ran out of the medicine den, straight to the forest.

Where was it again? Past Tallpines, across the Twoleg Thunderpath- there! The Twolegplace was fairly visible, and Shadowpaw darted across the Twoleg Thunderpath- almost getting crushed by their paws- and entered the garden through the open Twolegplace border.

No Twolegs were present. Shadowpaw crept along the many herbs and then smelled the impeccable aroma of Catmint. She found the withered bush and took as much as she could carry before running to the Twolegplace border.

There was one problem.

The Twolegplace border was closed.


	6. Resolvement? I Think Not (second gen)

**Another chapter, coming right up!**

_xxx_

Shadowpaw morphed into the hunter's crouch. A Twoleg loomed over her, muttering gentle words to the apprentice. She wanted to let out a hiss, but the Catmint prevented that from happening.

"Come on, kitty. It's okay. I won't hurt you," The Twoleg tom purred.

Shadowpaw thought for a moment. She could follow him, be part of his world, become more well fed than any Clan cat. She could join the kittypet culture and rub up against him. Maybe even have kits one day.

But then she remembered poor little Featherkit who would never get her Catmint and become better. Who would go to StarClan unwillingly and hunt with them without even becoming an apprentice. She remembered her father demonstrating the hunter's crouch. Becoming the best warrior in the Clan. Angelcrest and the responsibility she held to the Clan to make young Featherkit better. Getting a mate. Having kits. Becoming an elder and telling kits about this adventure when she was young.

And she couldn't do it. She was part of the Clan and always would be. This Twoleg tom would be nice to her and they would have a gentle life together, but she belonged to the Clan. Her life was in service to it.

Shadowpaw stood absolutely still while contemplating what she'd do. Then she put her plan into action.

She dropped the Catmint and yowled as if she was in pain. The Twoleg tom cooed and bent down to pick her up.

Then she clawed him across the face, picked up the Catmint, and ran as fast as StarClan would carry her.

She skidded into camp, lungs burning from lack of oxygen. She wanted nothing more than to eat up all the delicious Catmint, but she knew better. Featherkit needed it.

Shadowpaw ran to the medicine den and dropped the Catmint in the center. She took a big gulp of air and cried, "Angelcrest!"

A sleepy eyed Angelcrest emerged from behind a boulder. She became wide awake when she saw the Catmint. "Oh, you got it!" She exclaimed.

Shadowpaw nodded proudly, panting. "A Twoleg almost captured me for it. But Featherkit needed the herbs, so I clawed him and ran as fast as I could." She heaved.

"We are both indebted to you," Angelcrest meowed and nuzzled her kin. "I am very proud of you, Shadowpaw. I believe you will make a fine warrior, but I must say that you would be very good in the medicine den as well."

Shadowpaw glowed with pride. "I must go to the apprentice den to catch up on my rest. Please make sure you get Featherkit the Catmint as soon as possible."

Angelcrest nodded and Shadowpaw padded to the apprentice den, exhausted from the day's events.

_xxx_

Willowstar was woken by a familiar voice meowing at the entrance to his den.

"Enter," He commanded.

Angelcrest entered, silent as a mouse. "I apologize for bothering you at this time, but I have a question regarding Shadowpaw's training."

"Go on." Willowstar meowed. He was still not too friendly with his sister, but he liked to hear what she had to say.

"Well, Shadowpaw ran an errand for me today. As you know, Featherkit is in the medicine den with whitecough. Shadowpaw insisted to get Catmint as the warriors were too afraid of getting a chill. I agreed, as the Clan's health is very important to me." Angelcrest paused.

"I know. You are a fine medicine cat, and the Clan is lucky to have you. But what does this have to do with my daughter's training?" Willowstar asked.

"So Shadowpaw went to the Twolegplace garden and got some Catmint. She came back and reminded me to give the herb to Featherkit right away. And I was amazed at her need of helping other cats for their well-being. She was like a... well, like a medicine cat. And I was wondering if you or I could speak to her to ask if she'd like to take up medicine cat training." Angelcrest suggested.

Willowstar was silent. He wanted his daughter to be happy more than anything. But for her to be happy, she would have to be a warrior. She'd listen to him. She worshipped him, both as a father and a leader.

"I understand that she shows the qualities of a medicine cat and that you would like an apprentice very much. However, helping another cat achieve health is just an act of good will. I would like her to become a warrior." Willowstar finally spoke.

But Angelcrest seemed to be determined. "But she was almost caught by a Twoleg! She could have joined the kittypet life, but she chose rather than a life of constant fresh-kill and gentleness, to live a life of hardships and roughness in order to help other cats. That is the way of the medicine cat."

"Almost caught by a Twoleg! She must be punished. No leaving camp for a moon." Willowstar proclaimed.

"No! No, she didn't do anything. She didn't join the kittypet life. She didn't break the warrior code, she enforced it! She should be rewarded." Angelcrest protested.

Willowstar shook his head. "She allowed herself to get into that situation. She will not leave camp for a moon."

Angelcrest growled angrily. "She didn't do ANYTHING, Willowstar!"

"This is not your Clan. Leave now." Willowstar dismissed her.

Angelcrest hissed under her breath and walked out.

_xxx_

"What! Why?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Because you allowed yourself to get into that situation. You must be punished." Willowstar meowed.

"But it's unfair! I didn't do anything! I rejected kittypet life!" Shadowpaw exclaimed.

"Exactly. You didn't do anything. To the apprentice den, now." Willowstar ordered.

Shadowpaw hissed. "No. I didn't become a kittypet. You're being just like Tigerstar was." She had heard many stories about Tigerstar from the elders, and it had become a common insult throughout the Clans.

Willowstar's eyes flashed with anger. "You will go to the apprentice den and stay there. Only mice for a moon. You will not leave the apprentice den under any circumstances. You may not speak to any cat for a moon. One mouse a day. Go now." He instructed.

Shadowpaw went to the apprentice den, fuming. It was unfair. She didn't do anything to break the warrior code.

A mouse was brought to her at sundown. She nodded at the apprentice and began to eat.

_xxx_

Willowstar sighed. Why was Shadowpaw being so difficult? He was just worried about her loyalty.

"Hello, darling," Burnheart purred and rubbed against her beloved mate. Willowstar stayed still, showing no sign of affection.

"What's the matter?" Burnheart sighed and lied down. Her belly was heavy with kits, and she didn't want to hurt them by standing too long.

"Shadowpaw is being too difficult with my punishment." Willowstar confessed.

Burnheart shook her head. She loved her mate's daughter as much as her unborn kits, and the feeling was mutual.

"Well, the punishment was very heavy. Considering she didn't do anything to break the warrior code." Burnheart meowed.

"She didn't do anything! She allowed herself to almost be caught by Twolegs!" Willowstar protested.

Burnheart sighed again. "But she didn't. She ran away and helped a young kit in the process. She almost got caught by Twolegs to help another sick cat."

This time it was Willowstar who sighed. "You always know how to talk sense into me."

Burnheart was relieved. She knew that Shadowpaw was a very multi-talented cat in the sense of warrior or medicine cat.

"I also think that she'd be a great medicine cat." Willowstar admitted.

"Then talk to her about it. She needs to know that you're confident in her whatever she does." Burnheart meowed and touched her nose to her mate's cheek.

"You must fix what you've done, Willowstar." Burnheart instructed.

Willowstar nodded and licked his mate's forehead. "I love you and our kits very much, Burnheart."

"We love you too."

_xxx_

Shadowpaw picked at her mouse. It was completely unfair to punish her when she'd done absolutely nothing wrong.

"Psst... Shadowpaw! Psst!" A voice hissed.

Shadowpaw turned her head and saw Angelcrest with a rabbit at her feet. She wanted to rush over and gobble up the rabbit, but her father's rules prohibited it.

"It's alright. I'm not going to tell anyone." Angelcrest meowed and nudged the rabbit toward her niece.

Shadowpaw dipped her head and began to chew. It was so good compared to the stringy mouse. "Thank you," She muttered.

"No problem. I'm the one who knows what your true passion is." Angelcrest meowed.

Shadowpaw looked down. "I don't know what to do."

Angelcrest touched noses with her kin. "Just do what StarClan leads you to do. You'll be alright." She encouraged.

Shadowpaw lifted her head. "Could I maybe train as a medicine cat and as a warrior?" She asked.

"Well... I guess you could. My father was a medicine cat and my mother a warrior, and so I got some medicine cat training aside from warrior training as an apprentice. Willowstar never knew. But when I became a warrior I had to choose for good." Angelcrest told her niece.

Shadowpaw sighed. "Alright," She meowed.

_xxx_

One moon later, Shadowpaw had a firm schedule. She would wake up, go out to warrior training with Willowstar, then come back and hang out with Featherpaw. Then she'd meet Angelcrest at Tallpines and train in medicine before going on a hunting patrol (usually with Echopaw, Darkspirit and Willowstar), go back to camp and eat with Featherpaw, Echopaw and Blackpaw. Finally she'd go to the apprentice den, snuggle up with Blackpaw (who she'd developed a crush on) and go to sleep.

So it was kind of nauseating when she found out her schedule would change.

One morning when she was out with Willowstar, he asked her to fight him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I am. Fight me as if I'm a ShadowClan warrior." Willowstar meowed.

"O-okay," Shadowpaw replied hesitantly. "Claws or no claws?"

"Claws," Willowstar answered. Shadowpaw was mildly shocked. They never used claws when they were fighting, and they hardly ever thought.

Willowstar sat up and acted as if he didn't know anyone was there. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't know where Shadowpaw was.

Shadowpaw dropped to the ground. She crept along the grass, her belly fur brushing against the ground. She could feel the soil inbetween her toes. The forest's earthy scent filled her nostrils. For the first time she actually felt the world around her. The four Clans moved in such perfect harmony, along with the forest and the sky and all the cats. Just like her and the world.

But now she had to focus. She jumped silently and landed squarely on her father's back. She stretched her claws, about to take a swipe, but she realized that she couldn't.

"I can't, Willowstar," She meowed.

Willowstar sighed and straightened up. "If you cannot fight your own father, you cannot fight an enemy warrior."

Dread overcame Shadowpaw. Did this mean she couldn't become a warrior?

"No, father! Please let me try again! Please!" Shadowpaw begged.

Willowstar shook his head and began to pad away.

Shadowpaw dropped to the ground and pounced. She sunk her claws into his back and he screamed, but she didn't care. She needed to become a warrior.

Finally, she pulled her claws out of her father's writhing body. He pounced, but she sprang out of the way and his body went limp on the ground.

She jumped on her father. "You will never win, ShadowClan." She hissed.

But her father wasn't submissive. He clawed her cheek and she gasped in pain. Her pain made her angry and she grabbed his neck in her teeth and shook him. He wailed, but she didn't stop.

She flipped him on his back so that he was in the submissive position. "Have you given up?" She snarled.

Willowstar didn't reply, but didn't move either.

She immediately felt horrible. "I'm so sorry, father! I'll fetch some cobwebs."

"No," Her father growled. "You did very well. I'm fine."

"I'm still getting you cobwebs." She meowed.

"Stop." Willowstar snapped.

Shadowpaw turned around quickly. "What?"

Willowstar was silent. He gazed at the darkened sky. Shadowpaw felt cold all of a sudden, which was strange since it was a warm day for leaf-fall.

Suddenly Willowstar's head whipped around and their eyes meet. "What?" She asked again.

"Tornado."

_xxx_

**Dun dun DUUUUUNNN!**


End file.
